Souls and Dragons
by Badgirlgoth
Summary: Bickslow takes on more then he can handle with the newest member of Fairytail. Will Her violet eyes, smouldering looks and broken soul be Bickslows unravelling... Rated M for future lemons/ smut This is rewrite of my story souls and dragons :)
1. Chapter 1

**Souls and Dragons**

 **Chapter 1 *Jinxed***

Bickslow POV

As I look around the guild I watch the newest member of Fairytail get up from the chair is has been occupying for the last hour, while Mira has been trying to get her laugh or even smile. I watch as Jinx mumbles a thanks as she put the jewel on the table and marches over to the guild board where Nab has been loitering for most of the day watching her purple hair swish as she walked. I watch her snatch the first job request she sees, Looks back over to Mira and waves the paper before she storms off out the guild doors. I watch her as the big doors shut behind her and sigh.

I go back to watching the guild again, watching Grey and Natsu fight in the middle of the guild. I listen as Freed and Laxus chat about the latest mission. I see Evergreen and Elfman sitting in the dark part of the guild thinking that my are not being seen.

"Bickslow come here" I look up to the second story I see the master standing on the railing.

"Sure master" I stated moving my chair and making my way up the stairs slowly. I can feel the guild watching me as I ascend the stairs. We make our way to the masters office.

"So whats up master?" I stated cocking my head to the side looking down at our tiny master.

"Whats up, whats up" I hear my babies chime spinning around the room

"Bickslow I have a very important mission for you to undertake"

"what would that be master?" I stated skeptically shifting my head to the left

"Jinx has just left for a mission and I would like you to covertly follow her" he stated to me I blanched under my visor.

"Jinx is a big girl I don't think she could get into any trouble that she couldn't deal with master. Plus if she needed help she would have teamed up with another team?" I stated

"Its not about her not being able to do the job. As she is a new member of Fairytail I just want to make sure we having put the trust of Fairytail in the hands of someone who wont live up to the Fairytail name."

"Master, Gajeel would be much better suited to this mission then myself" I stated

"Since you both deal in soul magic I am sending you, but remember Bickslow keep to the shadows"

"Yes master, do you know where she is going?"

"Mira will know"

"Is that all master?"

"Yes"

"This will be easy as master how hard can it be" I stated loling my tongue out my Fairytail symbol rolling around in my mouth.

I walked down to the bar watching Max and Warren chatting. I snake the chair next to the guilds resident buxom blonde bomb shell Lucy, cute face, large chest, and boy do i love to tease the resident light of Fairytail.

"What no cheerleader costume today, cosplayer"

"Shut it Bickslow, I am not in the mood for your arrogance today" she stated harshly

"What wrong Blondie you look sad" I stated with a big grin on my face.

"Nothing you would understand mask face" she stated looking down at her drink.

"Ouch that hurts cosplayer" I stated my hand over my chest in mocking.

"I am sorry Bickslow its just Natsu" she stated sounding defeated.

"What did the flame brain do this time?" I asked

"Nothing don't worry, don't you have someone else to bother?" she stated taking drink.

I shrugged and went back to looking at the bar Mira popped up started pouring me drink.

"Mira my darling she demon I need some information" I stated boldly sticking my tongue out.

"What information would be that Bickslow" She stated looking at me with those be doe eyes.

"I need to know where Jinx is going, as orders from the master"

As Mira started searching the dairy I watched Lucy swish her drink around the glass.

"You know cosplayer if Natsu has done something wrong you should just confront him on it. You know the man is a little dense when it comes to being subtle"

she looked up at me and nodded

"ahh here it is, she's gone to Raindrop, monster hunt dead of alive. 50,000 jewel dead, 100,000 if alive"

"Why the huge change in rewards?" I stated cocking my eyebrow under my visor

"Apparently the monster she is hunting had some magical property. That when alive is much stronger But it doesn't say much on the flier."

"But knowing our resident soul dragon slayer it will be dead" Mira stated seriously

Out of all the Fairytail members we excepted after the Grand magic games , jinx was the strangest. The only way to describe Jinx was an Amazon women from the snow mountains. Fur clothing, Long purple hair, top heavy, short but feisty. You differently would want to piss the rocket rocket off. She would kill you and not even break a sweat. To be honest this year at the S class trials if she lasted that long in the guild she will ace them. The strength of the dragon slayers, on top of her combat skills is a force to be reckon with.

"Thanks Mira I should I leave if I want to keep on her trail" I stated quickly downing my drink.

"Be careful Bickslow" I hear Mira say behind me.

"Always she demon"

"Don't worry Blondie Natsu will get the message sooner or later" I stated with a big toothy grin

"sooner sooner sooner" I hear the babies chirp.

I Glance over to my team. I know Laxus has been listening into the conversation with Mira and knows why I am leaving the guild with out them. I grin and lol my tongue outer my mouth as I wave to the boss. He nods hes head to me and I leave out of the guilds wooden doors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n hey all sorry this chapter is super short I promise the next one will be longer :)**

 **Chapter 2 * DRAGONS ***

It didn't take me long to track down the Soul slayer, keeping to the shadows like the Master wanted me to, I did know why the master was so interested in the dragon slayer. Jinx was a puzzlement and dangerous but the master must have seen something good about her or he would have never let her in the Guild. It has been a few weeks since we were at the Grand magic games with the dragons and to be honest none of us were going to forget it any time soon. Well with dragons comes dragon slayers, Fairytail has 4 resident dragon slayers, Natsu the fire dragon, Wendy the sky dragon, Gajeel the iron dragon and last but not least the boss the lighting dragon, but with Jinx she made 5, the purple eyed soul dragon slayer.

The thing with Jinx was that no one could forget how she actually became on our side at the Battle of the Dragons and with the master still thinking if she was asset or a hindrance, still in the balance it made everyone a little worried about being around her.

The trek to Raindrop was a long one, the town of Raindrop was half way up Mt Hakobe which meant it was going to get cold. I knew why she didn't take the train. Jinx like the Boss suffered from motion sickness, Its a strange ailment for someone so powerful but alas that was the fate of the dragon slayers to forever walk there paths or get violently ill. Haha many time I had teased Laxus about hes weakness and Natsu my god he was the worse you wouldn't want to be anywhere near that puke bucket when he was traveling by train.

I figured that Jinx would rest and stay at the inn in oak town, but to my surprise she pushed on threw the town. It was strange in the 9 hour I had been trailer her I noticed she hadn't talk to to a single soul, just walking past with her hood up over her long hair. Unlike 3 of our other slayers she didn't have an exceed and seemed to keep to her self while she was briefly in the guild to collect a job and a feed. Much to the annoyance of Mira trying to befriend her, she seemed as cold as ice like Grey. As I watched her from my advantage point riding on my babies I could see her ars swish from side to side as she continued to walk on those lean but powerful legs, Damn she was beautiful, but deadly I gut twisted as I shaken my head away from the impure thoughts I was having about our newest member.


End file.
